genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Episode 04: Covert Ops Under the Night Sky
Synopsis At the Tadakatsu Honda Manor in Mikawa, Futayo wakes up minutes before 5 AM. As she recollects on the day to come, she starts her training. Elsewhere, a certain automaton sings while a cheerful boy prepares to start his day as well. That afternoon, after welcoming Tadatsugu Sakai's arrival in Mikawa, Tadakatsu Honda, his daughter Futayo and Yasumasa Sakakibara travel along the highway to Kakamigahara Checkpoint No. 1 and celebrate over at a diner in the outskirts of Mikawa, where the three Divine Kings of Matsudaira drink until their cheeks are red. As Futayo requests an introduction from his father, and Tadatsugu decides to introduce himself to his friend's daughter. According to him, he and the other Divine Kings of Matsudaira had a long past together, with them maintaining positions to the student council when they were students; at that time, Motonobu Matsudaira was the eternal student council president. Sakai soon asks Futayo if she could enroll in Musashi Aridust Academy, but this was turned down by Futayo's father. The reason is that Futayo currently holds an important position in the Far East's only military force accredited by the Testament Union. Tadakatsu then tells Sakai that he has also given Futayo the chance to decide for herself, as she has given the task to clear the path to Aki for Musashi's voyage. Sakai soon mentions that Futayo, the daughter of the Peerless of the East, is starting to follow the footsteps of Munesshige Tachibana, the son of the Peerless of the West. It seems that Futayo is not comfortable with that remark. Soon, a lady dressed in maid's clothes joins them; to Tadatsugu's shock, it is Kazuno. He demands an explanation as to why she lives with him under one roof, and Tadakatsu explains that she has the cooking skills and fighting expertise as her departed wife, so he needed her to take care of him and Futayo. Tadatsugu laments over his friend being bossed around by an automaton, but Kazuno responds by using her ability to point a chopstick at his face, before pointing out that only she can insult Tadakatsu. Kazuno then ends their celebration when she says that it is time for certain preparations. While the Honda family heads off, Sakai asks Sakakibara about what happened to Naomasa Ii, who is absent in the celebration, and about an automaton named P-01s who boarded the Musashi from Mikawa one year ago. Sakakibara then asks him if he knows about the phenomena of the Lost Nobles. Meanwhile, Tadakatsu sees his daughter off as she travels to Aki on Prefecture Highway 79 in Mikawa, and he is somewhat disappointed that she is unable to fight Muneshige Tachibana. Kazuno soon reports that a Tres España Inquisition Warship has been sighted while Futayo's ship departed. Tadakatsu soon leaves to continue with the plan, and Kazuno deploys the maids under her command to perform the tasks assigned to them. Afterwards, she reports to Motonobu Matsudaira, who then asks about her decision to follow the "fireworks" plan he organized. Although she knows that it will cost their lives, Kazuno declares her loyalty to Lord Matsudaira and her intentions of following the plans to the end. That night, the plan to attack Tres España begins. At Tadatsugu's place, he receives a visit from an automaton who hands over a pile of papers from Sakakibara. He is shocked when he saw that the pages are blank, and as he remembers his friend's last words to him before they part ways, he rushes to Sakakibara's house. There, he sees the two-boundary seal left in a spiriting away incident. He also discovers that the paper sent to him exposes a message when the moonlight shines on it, and it reveals the words "Genesis Project" on the frontmost page. Things are quite different in Musashi Ariadust Academy. Chaos rips through the school as Toori's ghost hunting party continues, and it eventually reaches Yoshinao, who ends up making Suzu cry by showing his intimidating face. Soon, an explosion is seen on a mountain in the distance, and everyone takes notice of it. Shirojiro tries to find info about it and fails, while the others suspect that it was an accident. Soon, Suzu points her shaking hand to where Azuma is. Azuma doesn't know what she is talking about, but the others began to act strange as well. He then looks behind him, and there was a ghost of a girl asking for his help. In Sakakibara Manor, Tadatsugu discovers the explosion and heads back, only to encounter Tadakatsu and Kazuno on the way. Sakai discovers from Tadakatsu that the Ley Reactor on the Shin-Nagoya Castle in Mikawa is preparing for a meltdown, and after evacuation proceedings have been finished, it would destroy the entirety of Mikawa, along with the units of K.P.A. Italia and Tres España... which is part of a certain "Genesis Project". Sakai threatens to stop Tadakatsu, but the latter only advises him to leave. Tadakatsu and Kazuno soon head back into the battlefield, and as a pillar of light appears from Shin-Nagoya Castle, he rushes back to Musashi. Everyone from far away can see the pillar of light formed in Shin-Nagoya Castle, and as Toori and the others watch the pillar of light from the school grounds, Masazumi takes P-01s to Ble Thunder for some answers. Meanwhile, in the ship where Futayo acts as commander, she remembers her father's words about her making a decision for herself as she leads her army into her next move. Mikawa instantly becomes a battlefield. While both foot soldiers and Gods of War are deployed by Tres España to halt the progress of Shin-Nagoya Castle's meltdown, the sky is tinted crimson as yellow-colored light bursts out of the streets of Mikawa. Kazuno goes on a solitary stand-off, using her powers over gravity to singlehandedly take down the Inquisitor Warship Zaragoza using a cannon fueled by her powers. Soon, the Gods of War reach Kazuno and she prepares a pair of blades made up of supercompressed asphalt to battle one of them. The intense battle tests the capabilities of both, with neither appearing to be superior over the other. However, it is advantageous to Kazuno, who is only there to bide time for the meltdown. Muneshige and Gin Tachibana watch from afar the events taking place in Shin-Nagoya Castle. Muneshige wonders why Mikawa has to perform a suicidal meltdown. Gin tells him that only someone from Mikawa could answer that question, and Muneshige decides to follow his spouse's advice. Meanwhile, Futayo discovers that the pillar of light they saw earlier was a man-made meltdown, and they might be needed to assist in the Mikawa forces. However, Futayo considers that taking either side would be detrimental to Musashi and advantageous to the Testament Union, and as she puts aside her heart, she decides to stay neutral amidst the conflict. Muneshige and Gin race towards Mikawa. Masazumi and P-01s head to Blue Thunder. Tadakatsu prepares for his last stand. The words of Futayo Honda, Tomo Asama and Masazumi Honda weave together, signifying the changes that would happen in this world. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes